Ciel's fun
by allisson
Summary: Sebastian is a lil kid!Ciel has ideas...-laughes evilly-
1. Chapter 1

The little earl was restless. It had been a long day and he couldn't bring himself to do any more paperwork."Sebastian?Sebastian?"The little earl looked around but couldn't see his trustful butler any where. Just when he was about to rise from his chair there was an almost silent,but loud enough for him to hear,knock at the door."You called for me, My Lord?"the said butler came in and looked at his master.

"I couldn't find you..."the earl looked to his side seeming to blush a little.

The butler smiled wickedly."I apologize my lord I was attending to some matters do you wish to go to bed?"

The earl shook his head."No,at least not yet."He looked at his butler for awhile."Well what is it that you wish for my lord?"the butler was is he up to?The earl got up and walked up to him and looked at him a small smile on his lips."Sebastian..I want you to do something for me."

"Just ask My Lord and I'll grant you your wish."Ciel smiled. He's going to regret that.."I...I want you to..be my age..."Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler's neck lovingly and looked at him straight in the eye."Is the that an order My Lord?"Truly the butler was confused ,why was his master asking him to do such an peculiar thing,but none the less if it was an order he would do it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:i dont own kuroshitsuji if i did i wouldve made Sebastian kill elizabeth!-laughes evilly-

Ok well i didnt know if I should or shouldnt but in the end I decied to make this ever so lovely novel a So if u dont like this well your weird i mean it was suggested in the anime!Any ways i hope you like it enjoy my ever so lovely readers!And please reveiw!So with that onward to the story!

The earl was quiet for a few minutes before he took off his eye patch and said,"Sebastian,i order you to be my age!"Sebastian stood up and bowed "Yes,My Lord."And as soon as he uttered those words there was a puff of smoke surrounding Sebastian. Ciel stood there a little curious about what Sebastian would look like. It was a while before the fog cleared revealing Sebastian."What a shame now my clothes don't fit me."Sebastian looked down and frowned. His clothes were really big on him. As a matter of fact he looked like a kid who was playing with his father's clothes. Ciel smiled and said,"I'll just lend you my clothes,unless you have a better idea."Sebastian looked up."Its alright I can adjust this but um...I'm going to have to barrow a pair of underwear,My Lord."

Ciel smiled evilly as he walked up to Sebastian."You won't be needing those for now."Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked up at Ciel. Ciel smirked feeling a little cocky."Your shorter than me now."Sebastian glared up at him and was about to say something but then thought better of it."What are you planning to do if I may ask?"Ciel couldn't help but laugh and fixed the collar on his now helpless butler."Oh nothing,just enjoy myself possibly pleasure you in the process."A smirk spreaded across Ciel's face and Sebastian couldn't help but shiver in response.

"It wont hurt...will it?"Sebastian cursed himself for being so helpless against his master. How could he let this little boy control him so much...how could he fall in love with...with this human..this amazingly beautiful human. Ciel tilted up his chin towards him making him look into his deep blue eye and the eye holding the sign of their contract."Only if you want it to."Sebastian chuckled a bit."And what will you tell the others?You surely cant tell them that its me,unless you want to tell them the entire truth?"Ciel smirk turned into a smile."I know what I'm going to do for the time being come with me."Sebastian looked down and blushed. He was honestly starting to hate the way his feelings were starting to come out so obviously against his will...it made him seem weak. Ciel on the other hand couldn't find anything else other than adorable."Like this?"

"Oh that's right stay here while ill get you some of my clothes. And please stay in this form!That's an order and I suggest you obey it."And with that the little earl left the room leaving the half naked demon alone in his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I haven't been writing lately if you read any of my other stories then you know the reason but if you don't I'll go ahead and say it again,my computer decided to be stupid and erased its memory leaving me without a computer for awhile and when it finally got repaired I got caught up in work but I'm glad to say I'm back on line,here to deliver you more chapters and new stories!I sincerely thank those who've stayed and those who've favored my story!OK now enough of my ranting onto my story!

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Kuroshitsuji ! If I did I would've made Sebastian dispose of Grell(i apologize to you Grell fans...-bows-)

Ciel walked down the hall humming to himself. He was such in a good mood. Seeing Sebastian blush pleased him more than anybody could ever know. He opened the door to his room and walked over to his wardrobe and opened it."Now which one would look good on him?"He whispered to himself. He dug through his attire and finally found something he thought would suit Sebastian. It consisted of a dark blue top with a pair of black trousers. "Oh, that's right. I still need to get him a pair of boxers."He then walked over to a dresser and pulled out a black pair and closed it."Well that should be it."He then walked causally out of his room and made his way back to his office. He opened the door and hurriedly went inside and closed the door behind him not wanting anybody to see the prize that lied within. "here you are."he handed Sebastian the clothes. Sebastian glanced around the room seeing if there was any where he could change without having the feeling of being watched but it seemed that luck wasn't on his side today.

Ciel walked over to his desk and pulled out a book he was reading earlier."Don't worry I wont look. I'm quite interested in this book to look at you changing."Sebastian eyed his master carefully,who was now reading the book,before he started changing. Now to be honest Ciel had finished the book earlier when he had found himself bored with paperwork and had decided to take a break but there was no way he was going to tell Sebastian that. So when Sebastian had took off his shirt,leaving himself open and helpless to the earl well Ciel couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.'U_gh I feel like Alois...but i suppose I dont mind that much.' _"See something to your liking My Lord?"Ciel looked up into the eyes of his butler before he dropped his gaze back to his book."Of course not."He could feel the blood rushing to his face and ducked into the book so his butler couldn't see it any further. Ciel waited a while before he looked over his book again only to find his butler fully clothed. He ducked back into his book and pouted."Are you done yet?"He was in a foul mood now since he didn't get to finish seeing his 'personal entertainment.'

"Yes My lord."Ciel set down the book and stood up."My Lord stops when you leave that door. From now on you'll be known as Ame*.You are a distant cousin of mine coming in for a visit. If anyone ask your from France. Now since your my cousin you have to call me by my first name,understood." Sebastian stared at Ciel like he was up no good before he sighed and muttered a small,"As you wish My Lord."Ciel smiled."Good. Now,"he walked away from his desk towards Sebastian and grabbed his hand leading him to the door,"lets go introduce you to the servants."And with that Ciel tugged himself and Sebastian out the door.

***I wanted sorta of a cute but manly name for sebastian so i went online and looked it up and bam it hit me if ciel was the one giving him the name(again but this one temporaily)then i want it to be something sweet and meaningful!And thats when i found the name Ame its french and it means beloved(according to the internet)**

**i hope you enjoyed it!i promise to make he next chapter a juicy one!till next time my lovely readers!**

**p.s please review!:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did I wouldn't have made Alios so psychotic!**

"**Mey-rin,Finny,Bard,Tanaka could you come here please."The servants came running down the hall in a hurry as if their lives depended on it."Yes Bocchan."They said bowing."Ho Ho Ho."Tanaka sad a freshly made cup of tea in his hands."Id like to meet my cousin,Ame. Hes going to be with for awhile. Id like for you to treat him with the greatest respect and wont except anything less. Please show hm to his room."Ciel said walking up the stairs. He stopped and turned towards them,"Oh and I fired Sebastian. He couldn't do anything right."And with that he continued up the stars to his office."He did what?"Mey-rin cried,tears streaming down her face. Bard shrugged,"If Bocchan saw it fit then I guess there's a good reason he did what he did. I mean he keeps us around so I'm pretty sure Sebastian must've done something wrong."Finny nodded in agreement."Any ways we'll talk about this in private later,right now we have a guest. Now could you please follow me Master Ame."Finny said bowing. Sebastian,I mean Ame,followed behind Finny acting like it was his first time in the mansion.**

"**Master Ciel will be pretty busy for a while so if you need anything just yell for us."Ame nodded and walked into the huge room sorta similar to that the room of Ciel's."Thank you."Ame turned and smiled at Finny. Finny smiled back."Oh by the way my name is Finny im the gardener here. Mey-rin is the maid and Bard is the chef. Tanaka is the butler here. We'll be around the mansion if you need anything. Now if you'll excuse me."Finny bowed and left the room,gently closing the door behind him._'Hm how strange his smile kinda_ _reminds me of Sebastian's._'He shrugged _'I'm pretty sure its just wishful thinking._'And with that he continued down the hall,off to finish his daily chores. Sebastian looked around the room and sighed._'What is_ _Bocchan up to...What can he possibly gain from this other than my humiliation-wait is that what he's after?Or is he just toying with me?_'He sighed and then smirked._'If that's how he wants to play it then two can play this game.'  
><em>****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>**** Ciel hummed a small** tune** to himself as he did his paperwork. Everything was going according to plan. Sebastian probably thought he was up to no good by now and that's exactly what he wanted. If he was going to tell Sebastian then he wouldn't have it any other way. He would get his 'entertainment' and it was going to be his way or the high way. He added the last bit of the paperwork to the finished pile and stood up._'Maybe I should go check and see how Sebastian is is coping_.'Ciel thought smirking. He swiftly left the room and walked down the long hall. He knocked on the door,politely waiting for his 'guest' to answer."Come in."Came the soft reply. Ciel obliged and opened the door quickly shutting it behind him."How do you like your room?"He asked turning towards Sebastian. "It's lovely Ciel. Its quiet big as well."**

"**I wanted to give you a luxurious room. Nothing but the best for my dear cousin."Ciel said smiling a charming smile. Sebastian sighed."They're gone My Lord."**

"**Who said I was acting for their benefit?"He asked raising a flawless eyebrow. Sebastian was puzzled and decided that now was a good time as ever to ask."What are you planning if I may ask My Lord?"**

"**In good time you will see."And with that Ciel left the room a pleasant smirk on his face. **

**Phew that was a hard be honest im sort loosing interest in this story and Ive been thinking of just discontinuing doesnt get alot of reviews and not that much fans sooo im considering it but for the sake that do read I might add another chapter before ending it.I dont comment and let me know what you think of this.**

**~Sincerly your author,Allisson**


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the late updates but with school and all I've been pretty busy. But in the my spare time I've been working on the story so I promise I'll update as soon I finish the chapter,and I promise to make it extra long for the wait!Til next chap!

~Allisson


End file.
